cosmic kiss
by SoulHorse
Summary: the warm sun and cool moon meet in a total eclipse, caught in a cosmic kiss.


**disclaimer: i don't own bnha.**

* * *

Kirishima doesn't really know when it all begins. His summer breaks from school normally involved staying at home with his sisters and moms, and possibly heading out once or twice a week to hang out with his friends.

It never involved waking up at six in the morning on a random Friday, with a pre-packed bag for a hike up a mountain.

Which is exactly what happened.

"Oi, Shitty Hair. Can you be any slower?" the familiar, gruff voice of his best friend snaps.

"I mean, I could, but I don't think you'd appreciate it," Kirishima quips back and follows through with a toothy smile.

Bakugou Katsuki, a few paces ahead of him, simply turns his head to roll his eyes and click his tongue impatiently.

"Hurry the fuck up. Or we'll never make it up there before nightfall," he says, before turning back around to continue trekking up.

Kirishima takes a moment to assess his friend's words. "Wait…what?"

He runs after Bakugou, a new energy in his legs and manages to match his friend's pace. "Bakugou, where are we going?" he asks.

"Find out when we get there."

Kirishima closes his mouth and they fall into comfortable silence, basking in the peace of the quiet woodlands. The mountain is barely waking up, with the sound of birds chirping throughout the forest and threads of mist winding through the trees. Kirishima can see why Bakugou likes to hike; it's a nice change from the fast paced life they lived at U.A. and the dorms.

"Kirishima." Bakugou's voice breaks the silence and Kirishima turns at the sound of his name. The ash blonde jerks his finger off the side of the road, through a thicket of green. "This way."

Kirishima complies and he follows his friend through the greenery. Bakugou is quiet throughout their hike; a change from his normally loud and angry personality back at school.

"What're you thinking so hard about, Shitty Hair?"

The sudden question snaps him out of his daze and he finds himself gazing at Bakugou, who had not stopped, but his head was tilted slightly to the side, waiting for his answer.

"Well?" he demands, and Kirishima fumbles for an answer.

"Oh! Just…uh…you're just different here," he says and Bakugou stops in his tracks. He turns around to face Kirishima, eyebrow arched.

"Is that fucking bad or something? The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Kirishima waves his hands in protest. "Ah no! It's not bad, it's just that—uh, I guess you're quieter and like, less angry? I dunno, just ignore me—"

"It's cuz the forest is better than those damn extras." Bakugou begins to walk away, hands tucked into his hoodie pockets. "I leave it alone and it leaves me alone."

"Oh. That…That makes sense," Kirishima finishes lamely.

The ash blonde clicks his tongue impatiently. "Now stop thinking so loud and hurry up. Or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?"

His question goes unanswered and he hurries to Bakugou's side. They make their way through an undergrowth and Kirishima finds himself standing in a small grove at the mountain edge.

"What the hell—?" He turns to stare at his friend, disbelief in his eyes. "How the hell do you know about this place?"

Bakugou shrugs. "I hike a lot."

"No kidding."

"Shut up and watch." Bakugou grabs Kirishima's face and roughly jerks it over to face the sight over the cliff.

A small gasp escapes his mouth and he can't help but let his jaw drop.

The sun rises in blazing colors of yellow and red and orange, shining over the backdrop of the withering blue night. The new rays dances over the green trees and fields, clearing the morning mist and showering the mountain in golden light. The blues of the night sky soften into something brighter; a mix of a sweet baby blue, cornsilk yellow, and a faded, dusty red.

As the sun rays begin to settle on them, Kirishima can't help but sneak a look at his best friend. The view makes his breath catch—even more so than the stunning view of the sunrise.

Bakugou's ash blonde hair seems warmer in the settling morning rays and there's a serene expression on his face, oh so different than his usual scowl and scrunched eyes. His lips were lifted, hinting at a rare smile and his shoulders, instead of being tense and stiff, were unusually relaxed and loose. His crimson eyes, almost the same shade of his very own, were set on fire by the sun, shining like rubies.

Kirishima wishes he had a camera to take that peaceful picture of Bakugou, to save that perfect moment forever and ever. His heart flutters at the thought and he places a hand over his chest to calm himself.

"What're you looking at, Kirishima?" Bakugou's gravelly voice is calm and he feels himself melt even more and a flush creep up his neck. _Oh holy hell._

"Just you," he blurts and to his surprise, Bakugou's cheeks flame and he averts his eyes from Kirishima.

"C'mon fucker. The sun is getting too bright," he mumbles, turning away to retreat into the cool forest.

Kirishima can't help but smile as he follows Bakugou into the brush.

* * *

They stop for lunch along the way, and by dusk, they had found their way to the nearby campground on a grassy hill at the top of the mountain.

"Nice," Kirishima observes as he sets up their tent. "Great view from here."

"'Course," Bakugou snorts as he starts their fire with his explosions. "We're at the top of the goddamn mountain, Hair For Brains."

"Still! It's really cool of you to take me with you on your hiking trip! Thanks Baku-bro!"

Bakugou stops his work to look at Kirishima, disbelief and amusement coloring his expression. He walks over and taps him on the head with a chunk of wood.

"Idiot. We've only been taking every fucking break together to go hiking," he says with a chuckle.

Kirishima feels a flush color his cheeks as Bakugou stares him down, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"You don't need to take me with you," he protests. "The first time was just me being…curious."

The ash blonde rolls his eyes, recalling the same memory: the redhead begging Bakugou to take him with him on one of his hiking trips and finally wearing him down. They had gone rock climbing and ever since, Kirishima had naturally gone with Bakugou on every one of his trips.

"Tch. Believe it or not, I actually fucking like your company, Shitty Hair," he says, turning on his heel to finish their fire. "Now hurry the fuck up and put the tent up before it gets dark."

Kirishima smiles broadly and swings his arm around Bakugou's shoulders. "Aww thanks dude! I like hanging out with you too!"

"Shut up and put the damn tent up."

* * *

Kirishima finds himself lying on the grass after dinner, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. He stretches out with a sigh and tucks his hands behind his head.

"Oi! Bakugou! Come here!" he calls, receiving a grunt in reply.

"Lemme clean up your mess first, Shitty Hair, since you didn't bother doing that before you flopped your ass in the grass."

"Ahh sorry Bakugou!" Kirishima pulls himself up and helps Bakugou put their trash into the locked boxes, chattering all the way.

"Your cooking was awesome by the way! Super manly," Kirishima beams at his friend. "You should teach me how to cook soon!"

"Tch. You'll probably burn down the dorms," the blonde quips, and he snickers at the other's pout.

"Will not!"

"Fucking will."

The two boys share a look before bursting into laughter; Kirishima's loud and bright, Bakugou's deeper and gruff.

Bakugou collapses onto the grass, closing his eyes and Kirishima sits down, cross legged, next to him.

"It's a really nice night," he comments.

"Sure is."

Kirishima folds down next to his best friend, lying on his stomach. "So, why the rush to get here this morning? You're normally never that anxious."

Bakugou cracks open an eye and grins. "Lie down, Kirishima."

The redhead obliges and they stare up at the twinkling sky together.

It's truly a stunning sight. The sky is a wonderful midnight blue, dusted with silver stars and a shimmering crescent moon above; a stark contrast to the warm sunshine and glowing rays from that early morning.

Kirishima tilts his head towards Bakugou and lets his eyes rove the pale skin, toned arms, pale blonde hair. Where the sunlight had set him on fire with a burning radiance, the moonlight cooled his features, giving him an ethereal, unearthly glow. Somehow, he was even more beautiful at night than in the morning.

He itches to reach up and cup Bakugou's cheek, to trace his fingers over the pale skin, run his hands through the blonde spikes. His heartbeat triples at the thought of having Bakugou Katsuki in his arms—a dream so close, yet so far.

"Kirishima." His name on Bakugou's tongue was quiet and he meets the glittering ruby red eyes of Bakugou with his own.

"Yeah?"

"It's time."

Bakugou oh-so-gently tilts Kirishima's head up and he feels his eyes widen as the stars come falling down.

Comets fly down to earth in silver streaks, across the wide, blue, open night sky and he feels his breath catch in his throat.

A whisper near his ear: _"Make a wish."_

He squeezes his eyes tight and thinks hard, wishing with all his might.

"Made one," he murmurs. "You?"

A hand slips into his red hair and he's facing Bakugou Katsuki again, red on red. Bakugou pulls him closer and their lips meet in a feather light kiss. It's enough to set both of their faces on fire.

"Katsuki…" Kirishima winds his hands through the blonde hair he had wanted to touch for so long. "Can I kiss you again?"

A flash of a grin. No words were exchanged as they met again, again, again, their kisses sweet under the starlight.

* * *

_The silver, ethereal moon, meets the sun of golden bursts and warmth, like in a total eclipse, polar opposites caught in their eternal cosmic kiss._

* * *

**based of mindy gledhill's _cosmic kiss. _****totally a super cute song hhh**


End file.
